¿Serás sólo mío?
by JaNy
Summary: Un extraño sueño fue presagio de un profundo deseo que sería cumplido aquella noche. Lemmon.


Este fanfic fue escrito por y para mi ghei del alma Kora (aka Diox, Emperatriz, Hinary, etc). Te amo ghei! 3333333

Fue con el propósito de hacerle esta historia como regalo de cumpleaños de sus 15 (es peque pero pervertida (?) XD) que leí el manga, pero confieso que terminé enamorándome también de él *_*

Espero que lo disfruten, puesto que fue escrito con mucho cariño y dedicación. Y agradezco a mi Ghei por dejarme publicarlo :3

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts no me pertenece. Si así fuera, el Oz x Alice y el Sharon x Break ya serían ultra cannon (y sería mínimo ecchi x3)

**Rating: **Mayores de edad o personas con criterio formado (léase = mi ghei). Este fanfic contiene escenas sexuales explícitas.

* * *

**¿****Serás sólo mío?**

Sentado en medio de una gran cama, recorrió con la vista la habitación donde se hallaba. A pesar de la penumbra que reinaba en el cuarto, podía distinguir con claridad el entorno.

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_

Ese, evidentemente, no se trataba de su dormitorio. El amplio lecho en el que parecía haber estado durmiendo hasta hace algunos instantes, estaba adornado con un opulento dosel, que derramaba lustrosos lienzos en tonos pasteles en el sector de la cabecera. La seda del edredón que cubría el colchón era de un brillante magenta, y bajo su tacto era más suave y sedosa que pétalos de rosas. Deslizó sus dedos por la tela disfrutando la agradable sensación.

_Crack_

Detuvo su mano de golpe y giró su rostro hacía el estante de donde creía había provenido el ruido.

"_¿Qué fue eso?"_

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —consultó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Miró con reticencia las paredes llenas de anaqueles plagados de muñecas de porcelana y animales de felpa, que parecían observarlo desde cada punto del cuarto. Los cientos de juguetes le erizaban los cabellos de todo el cuerpo, y le provocaban unas inexplicables ansias de huir. Aquello le recordaba a cierto lugar.

"_El abismo de Abyss"._

Pero a diferencia de la rota casa de muñecas, esta estancia se mantenía en perfectas condiciones. Con pavor vio como una de las figuras comenzaba a mostrar signos de movimiento.

—Jujujuju.

Un tétrico payaso con la cabeza de porcelana reía ruidosamente en medio del mar de juguetes de la pared frente al mueble donde se situaba el rubio.

—Ella ha estado esperando tanto para esto jijijiji —una pelirroja marioneta ubicada al lado del risueño hacía su intervención, inclinando su cráneo de madera como para verle mejor. El payaso imitó el movimiento de su congénere, sin parar de reír.

—Ajajaja Jujuju JAJAJAJAJA.

_Click click __clack click_

Múltiples mecánicas articulaciones inundaron de ruidosos chirridos el ambiente, más y más juguetes cobraban vida en los estantes.

—Quiere que le pertenezcas —un tercer esperpento con forma de comadreja hablaba, expandiendo colosalmente su urdida boca.

—Ajajajaja jujujuju.

_¿Qué demonios es esto?_ Sea donde fuera que se encontraba, no le gustaba estar ahí. Necesitaba descubrir una forma de salir. Presa del pánico escaneó el lugar con su mirada.

Click clack clack click click

—Jijijijiji JAJAJAJA.

—¿Harás lo que ella desea? —interrogó una bailarina de grandes e intimidantes ojos azules, obligándole a fijarse en ella.

—Jajajaja jujujuju.

—¡BASTA! —una voz de características humanas retumbó en toda la habitación, acallando al instante a los espeluznantes monigotes, que volvieron a ser corrientes objetos inanimados.

Miró hacia donde provino la orden, y en el pórtico de la única puerta que detectó en aquella alcoba, pudo distinguir en par de pequeños y descalzos pies sobre el piso, que imitaba un tablero de ajedrez blanco y negro con sus losetas. El juego de sombras le imposibilitaba ver más allá de unas pálidas rodillas.

—¿Quién…? —pero no fue necesario concluir su pregunta, las femeninas piernas avanzaron, revelando a la persona que pronunció la orden que impuso silencio—. ¿Alice…?

La morena arrebozada en una blanca manta esbozó una sutil sonrisa, y caminó con parsimonia hasta los pies de la cama.

—¿Dónde estamos Alice? —consultó ya más relajado el rubio. La presencia de la muchacha solía tener ese efecto en él. De cierta forma, aunque estuvieran corriendo un gran peligro, cuando ella estaba a su lado se sentía seguro.

Sin contestar, la pelinegra dejó de aferrar la cobija que la cubría, que resbaló de sus hombros y cayó al cuadriculado suelo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, sonrojado notoriamente. No era la primera vez que la veía en condiciones parecidas, pero en aquella ocasión el alcohol le anulaba la prudencia, y en este momento parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacía. Aunado a eso, estaba el hecho de que ahora ni siquiera una falda la cubría. La muchacha estaba exhibiendo su juvenil cuerpo en todo su esplendor ante él.

—A-Alice… sabes que no debes…

Vio con pavor como ella se subía a la cama y avanzaba a gatas hacia él. Su largo cabello resbaló al frente, disimulando en parte su desnudez. Retrocedió frenético hasta que su espalda chocó con el respaldo del mueble, y tragó saliva nervioso al ver que no tenía escapatoria, pues la muchacha no captaba el mensaje que intentaba traspasarle con sus acciones. Ella ya estaba sobre él, impidiéndole el escape.

—A-Alice, si alguien entra…

—Shhh —la muchacha le tapó la boca con su índice—. Siempre he querido… —observó sus labios, y acercó su boca hasta que sus alientos chocaron—. Tú… ¿serás mío?

Sumido en un mar de emociones su corazón latía sin control en su pecho. La vergüenza y el pudor por la situación eran los sentimientos predominantes, mas sorpresivamente para él, la ansiedad y anticipación por lo que sospechaba Alice pretendía, ganaban terreno rápidamente. ¿Acaso deseaba…?

Se retorció incomodo por el descubrimiento y volteó el rostro azorado.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿estas asustado? —le preguntó con delicada voz su 'cadena'—. No me temas Oz. Yo… gentilmente puedo enseñarte todo —agregó en tono seductor. Lamió su cuello hasta llegar nuevamente a su pabellón auricular, mientras deslizaba su mano en dirección a su hombría, donde rozó la zona sutilmente.

No pudo evitar gemir en alta voz.

—Y luego… —agregó susurrando en su oído, acariciándolo sin recato—, te mataré.

oOo

Sus pupilas se abrieron de golpe, y se incorporó sobresaltado en la cama. Examinó su entorno y reconoció el lugar como el dormitorio que le fue asignado en la mansión Rainsworth. Se había tratado sólo de un sueño.

Intentó normalizar su agitada respiración, presa aún del temor y del desconcierto. La penumbra de la habitación indicaba que debía ser alrededor de la media noche, y ya bastante habituado a las extrañas pesadillas resolvió intentar conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Con tal intención giró su cuerpo entre las mullidas colchas, acomodándose hasta quedar boca abajo.

—¿Uhm? —frunció el ceño con los ojos semicerrados. Algo no andaba bien. Aquella postura que le era siempre de lo más relajante, ahora le resultaba incómoda.

—¿Qué diablos…? —refunfuñó revolviéndose para reacomodarse—… oh… — musitó luego, al reparar durante la acción una pequeña anormalidad en cierta área, y elevó su cuerpo apoyándose en sus codos para observar la zona del problema.

Su faz se tornó escarlata y se transfiguró a una azorada mueca.

oOo

Emitiendo un enorme bostezo y alzando sus brazos para estirar sus cansados músculos, Oz Bezarius le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Aún adormilado caminó por los pasillos de la amplia mansión, restregándose los ojos para librarse de la somnolencia. Gracias al 'incidente' de la noche anterior, fue presa del insomnio por un par de horas, por lo que su tiempo de descanso se redujo considerablemente. A pesar del lapso que consiguió dormir, continuaba perturbado con el asunto. Su primer sueño húmedo resultó ser una especie de pesadilla, y con Alice como protagonista principal de su fantasía.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar pensamientos incorrectos. Simplemente había sido una jugarreta de su alocada imaginación, que definitivamente estaba influenciada por los insólitos acontecimientos de los que su vida estaba plagada.

"_Debo irme acostumbrando". _

_Tac tac tac tac_

Unos pasos se acercaban a el por el corredor contiguo, pero se detuvieron abruptamente cuando una puerta se abrió. Pronto voces se sumaron a los anteriores sonidos.

—Oye cabeza del alga, ¿has visto a mi sirviente?

—¡Oz no es tu sirviente maldito conejo! ¡¿Y cuantas veces debo repetirte que no me llames así?

Eran Gil y Alice. Sus mejillas se colorearon vivamente y sus manos se humedecieron de sudor. No pensó toparse con ella tan temprano.

Podía imaginar la escena, el típico enfrentamiento que veía a diario entre esos dos. Una guerra de miradas sumadas a insultos varios. Y pronto iniciaría el maltrato físico.

—Llamo como me da la gana al sirviente de mi sirviente.

—Estúpida coneja… —gruñó.

¿Debía intervenir? No. No creía prudente ver a Alice en su actual estado, se sentía todavía turbado por su atrevido sueño y con las ideas muy revueltas. Su súbito nerviosismo por su presencia reafirmaba su decisión. Lo mejor era evitarla mientras se aclaraba la mente… y apaciguaba sus alborotadas hormonas.

Meditando esto, se alejó en dirección opuesta a la escandalosa disputa.

oOo

Cabizbaja, deambulaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de la casona, ya con la esperanza perdida de encontrar a su contratante. Se pasó el día buscándole, sin obtener resultado alguno. Varias personas le confesaron haberse topado con él durante el día, e incluso compartir cierta charla o actividad. ¿Acaso no quería verla?

_Quizás se cansó de tu odiosa actitud._

El comentario de Gil le causó una extraña opresión en el pecho y ardor en sus ojos.

_Hay cosas que un chico ne__cesita superar en la intimidad. _

Había explicado el escalofriante payaso pícaramente, cuando a pesar de la tirria que le profesaba, se atrevió a preguntarle por el paradero del rubio.

Suspiró.

—Odio estar sola —murmuró arrojándose sobre un amplio sofá de la sala. Su compungido aspecto armonizaba con el nubloso cielo que se apreciaba a través de la ventana.

Realmente lo detestaba. Y aunque la casa estaba plagada de servidumbre y de varios de sus compañeros de aventuras, únicamente con Oz a su lado el sentimiento de soledad se esfumaba por completo.

No entendía el porque alguien quería estar sin compañía, cuando para ella aquello significaba una sensación desazón y frío que no le gustaba experimentar.

Si pudiese encontrar un modo para que Oz jamás se fuera de su lado…

—¿Por qué tan deprimida, Alice-chan? —la rubia dueña de la mansión le habló desde el sillón individual de una de las esquinas.

La morena soltó un asustado grito. Llegó hasta el lugar tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de la particular chica. Posó una mano sobre su pecho para acallar su corazón.

Sharon le sonrió y se levantó tambaleante, con una copa en su mano. Se dirigió a la mesita de servicio en donde se situaba una botella de bermellón contenido, y sirvió con algo de dificultad otra copa. Con paso más seguro caminó hasta el mueble que ocupaba Alice y se sentó junto a ella, ofreciéndole el vaso que había llenado hace unos instantes, mientras ella bebía del propio, como animándole a aceptarlo.

Lo cogió no sin recelo, como siempre solía ser su actitud frente a todo (exceptuando la carne) lo que no proviniera del joven heredero de la casa Bezarius. El aroma de la fragante bebida le recordó a aquella que trajera el tío de Oz en una ocasión para celebrar. El aletargado aspecto y las mejillas encendidas de la futura duquesa acentuaban su suposición.

Rememoró la cálida sensación que la inundó en esa ocasión. Quizás el ámbar líquido era la solución para eliminar el frío que la había embargado el día completo. Bebió decidida un gran sorbo y el escozor en su garganta le confirmó sus sospechas.

—¿Y bien? —interrogó con dulzura la joven de dorados rizos, al ver menguado su defensivo genio.

Alice arrugó el ceño y bajó la mirada. No le gustaba mostrar su debilidad ante las personas, y abrirse a la elegante joven, por más persuasiva que pudiera ser, no estaba dentro de sus planes cercanos ni futuros. Giró la translucida pieza de cristalería entre sus dedos.

—¿Me contarás lo que te preocupa, Alice-chan? —insistió la chica en el mismo tono.

—No… no es nada… —negó la morena virando su cara, evitando el perspicaz escrutinio de la sabia muchacha.

—Oh, no te preocupes… si no quieres decírmelo, no hay ningún problema —Sharon le sonrió por segunda vez, bebiendo un poco más del dulce vino—. Confiésamelo cuando te sientas lista —agregó.

oOo

Unas cuantas copas después, el momento había llegado. Alice hablaba como si de ello dependiera su vida.

—¡Y lo he buscado todo el maldito día! —explicaba con retintín berrinchudo—. Según el imbécil cabello de alga, el muy bastardo esta huyendo de mí… —su labio inferior tembló— ¡Un sirviente no debe abandonar jamás a su amo! …Es un pésimo y horrible súbdito… —su voz se ablandó hasta hacerse melancólica —. Pero cuando lo encuentre… —su entonación volvía a cobrar el acostumbrado violento brío— ¡Le daré la paliza de su vida! —se subió gritando al sillón que compartía con Sharon con una mano empuñada y el rostro contorsionado en una terrorífica mueca. El aura del inmenso poder de Bea Rabbit emanaba de ella. Algunos gruñidos complementaban la temible imagen.

—Son unos malditos interesados que sólo te buscan cuando necesitan algo de ti —le secundó Sharon con aire indignado y la lengua un poco trabada, sin mostrar ni un atisbo de desasosiego por el maniaco estado de la cadena.

Alice se desplomó nuevamente sobre el sofá, volviendo a su sombría y triste expresión, como si su reciente cólera jamás hubiese existido.

—Me gustaría que Oz necesitara siempre algo de mí —confesó con nostalgia —. Cuando él no esta me siento taaan sola —su boca tiritó en un puchero y sus ojos languidecieron.

—¡Oh mi queridísima niña! —la rubia la abrazó conmovida.

Alice se quedó petrificada, contrariada a pesar de su embriaguez por el contacto físico.

—Tus sentimientos son tan profundos que me abruman… —sus ojos brillaban de emoción y sus mejillas se coloreaban más profusamente, opacando el rosáceo matiz de su piel por efecto del alcohol—. Pero lamento informarte —agachó su cabeza y la sombra de su flequillo tapo sus ojos ensombreciendo sus facciones—, que para que esos cerdos asquerosos te pertenezcan y estén a tus pies… —endureció poco a poco su hablar.

Alice le atendió concentrada, interesada en lo que diría. Quizás la 'extraña mujer' conocía un modo para que dos personas se mantuvieran ligadas por la eternidad. En su infantil imaginación surgió una imagen de Oz y ella atados por un gran lazo rojo.

La emocional muchacha de azules iris enunció luego con patente agresividad en su voz, disímil de su habitual dócil comportamiento. —…es metiéndote desnuda en sus camas como una pu… —se cubrió ella misma la boca con ambas palmas. Su consternado y encendido semblante denotaba que se abochornaba de lo que acababa de pronunciar.

—No no no no, no hay manera de que la dulce Alice-chan haga algo así—movió negativamente la cabeza. Reaparecía la recatada y suave damisela. —Y por supuesto, no es el comportamiento digno de una dama como tú o yo —escrutó la mirada de ella en busca de su consenso—. Porque yo jamás lo haría—volvió a menear la cabeza— ¡No sería capaz! —sacó un abanico de papel quien sabe de donde, y comenzó a airearse frenéticamente.

¿Así que era tan simple como eso? Hasta el minuto no entendía que aversión tenían en este mundo con la desnudez, pero con las palabras de Sharon le quedaba más claro. El cuerpo no podía enseñarse en público ya que era la manera de vincularse perpetuamente con otro. Por eso Oz la reprendió por sacarse la ropa y el cabeza de alga se escandalizaba cada vez que la hallaba cerca de 'su amo' con prendas de menos. Aunque, ¿por qué retractarse luego insinuando que era una acción incorrecta? Podía ser que a ese hombre…

—¿Al payaso no le gustaría que tú hicieras eso?

—¡ALICE!

oOo

Se introdujo entre las sábanas de su cama dando por finalizado su jornada. Agotado, profirió un prolongado bostezo. Eludir a Alice resultó ser más fatigoso de lo que había imaginado, sobre todo debido a que ella le persiguió todo el día. Si lo pensaba, fue similar al juego del gato y el ratón, y el resultó ser el vencedor.

Y le gustaba ganar.

Sin embargo, el júbilo que solía experimentar en sus triunfos no se hacía presente. Todo gracias al nefasto sueño de la noche anterior. El huir de 'su cadena' lo distrajo para no pensar en lo ocurrido, se transformó en una más de las travesuras de las que le encantaba ser participe. Ahora, en la tranquilidad de su dormitorio, el asunto volvía a taladrarle la mente.

Estaba advertido de que esa clase de fantasías se colarían en sus sueños durante su adolescencia, pero no esperaba que la protagonista tuviera un rostro definido.

"_¿Por qué Alice?"_

¿Por qué no Sharon? Si desde el instante que la conoció su presencia lo eclipsó. Aunque su sentir por la rubia era mas una enorme admiración por su belleza y sabio talante. ¿Y Alice?

Una pacífica sonrisa adornó sus facciones. Desde que llegó a su vida, ella se tornó en una chispa de energía, que le infundió el anhelo y el coraje para continuar viviendo, para proseguir con una existencia que pensaba no tenía valor, y para descubrir el propósito por el que nació.

Ella fortaleció su espíritu.

Como reconoció aquella vez en Sabrié, la presencia de Alice era la que hacía de cualquier escenario hermoso. Ella misma era linda, lo había notado desde siempre; pero evolucionar de una percepción inocente de belleza, a una de connotaciones sexuales, lo consternaba.

Ya no lograría mirarla de la misma candida forma.

—¡Arrghh! —se revolvió el cabello—. Soy un maldito pervertido…

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, emitiendo un chirrido. Mantuvo la vista en el lugar, a la expectativa.

Descalza y envuelta en una blanca manta, tal como en su sueño, la pelinegra entró la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

—A-Alice —titubeó inquieto por la similitud de los contextos—. ¿Qué haces aquí…?

La contestación a su consulta fue la caída de la alba prenda al suelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Malditos sueños premonitorios.

Requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad volver a sacar la voz que creyó perdida ante el aturdimiento por la visión que tenía en frente. La Alice de su fantasía, se veía opacada por la de la realidad. Su nuez de Adam subió y bajó; pasó saliva para intentar hablar sin tartamudear torpemente.

—A-Alice —no funcionó—. Sabes que no debes desnu…

La pelinegra recorrió el trecho de distancia entre el pórtico y la cama, dejando abandonado en el piso su anterior atavío. Su copiosa negra cabellera caía en cascadas sobre sus hombros, haciendo contraste con su pálida piel.

Tragó nuevamente siguiéndole con la mirada, incapaz de continuar el hilo de la frase; tiempo que ocupó la chica para trasladarse hasta el costado del mueble, y meterse junto a él entre las cobijas. Sentada a su lado, tapada únicamente desde su cintura hacía abajo por la colcha, su pelo ahora cubría cual velo sus juveniles senos.

Estaba desnuda en su cama, ¿eso significaba que él ya le pertenecía? No logró sacarle más información a Sharon luego de su última pregunta, la muchacha se alteró tanto después del cuestionamiento que hasta sufrió un desvanecimiento. Tuvo que ser llevada a sus aposentos por sus sirvientes para que descansara.

¡Pues bien! Tendría que averiguarlo por sus medios.

—Oz, ¿eres mío? —interrogó con simplicidad, buscando su mirada.

Clavó la vista en sus manos empuñadas en su regazo, negándose a admirarla. Gotas de frió sudor corrían por su frente. —Nn-no deberías… —farfulló el ruborizado rubio con torpeza, sin atender en un inicio a la pregunta—… Q-qué si yo que…? —completó enseguida desorientado, cuando su embrollado cerebro logró captar la frase—. ¿A que te refieres…? —inquirió al no comprender el contexto de la pregunta.

—A que estoy desnuda en tu cama, y según la 'chica extraña' así se consigue estar eternamente con alguien —declaró sin tapujos.

La miró con asombro, en parte por su ingenuidad, y en parte por su revelación.

¿Así que Sharon estaba metida en esto? Definitivamente la chica haría una fantástica pareja con Break, ambos solían ser igual de manipuladores.

—No soy tuyo… —respondió simplemente, sin saber que más agregar, enredándose nuevamente en sus cavilaciones. ¿Por qué querría que él le perteneciera? Era cierto que ella era bastante territorial y eternamente proclamaba que él era su sirviente y le debía obediencia, pero jamás pensó que se tratará de algo tan serio para la temperamental muchacha.

—Oh… —musitó ella con desilusión. Entonces si existía una segunda parte que no alcanzó a conocer. —¿Y como hago para que seas mío? —decidió averiguarlo enseguida.

—¿Por qué quieres que yo…? —al parecer esa noche le era imposible culminar una frase. Afortunadamente, Alice captaba sus divagaciones sin dificultad.

—Porque quiero estar contigo para siempre —dobló sus rodillas y se abrazó a ellas, apoyando su mejilla sobre ellas, manteniendo su mirada en él—. No quiero estar nunca más sola —prosiguió su dialogo en acongojada entonación—. Y si tú no estas conmigo, es así como me siento… —las violetas orbes brillaron inundadas de lágrimas —, por favor Oz, se mío —susurró finalmente a modo de ruego.

"_Porque quiero estar contigo para siempre"_

La oración resonó en su cabeza. Se había convencido con las acciones de sus amigos que el para siempre existía, pero el reloj en su pecho, cuya manecilla ya estaba en la mitad del recorrido le forzaba a desconfiar. Tocó el lugar donde la extraña marca se encontraba, y una mano se posó sobre la de él. Se quedó observando el par de acopladas extremidades.

—Incluso si somos tragados por el Abbys, no permitiré que te alejen de mi lado —habló la pelinegra suavemente, manteniendo su palma ajustada al dorso de la mano de Oz—. Mataré a quien sea para protegerte y tenerte siempre junto a mí… hasta la eternidad.

La sinceridad con que se expresó y el significado de sus palabras aceleró su ya agitado corazón, y una tibia sensación le colmó los sentidos. Levantó su rostro para verle, y la devoción que observó en sus ojos lo deslumbró. En un acto meramente reflejo unió sus labios a los de ella en un dulce y casto beso.

La primera vez que compartió con él aquel contacto fue para sellar su contrato, tratándose en ese entonces de un acto de conveniencia y de pacto, y no de una expresión de afecto. Conocía ya ese significado gracias a la convivencia con los humanos (principalmente a la información de los románticos libros de la anfitriona de la mansión); y estaba al tanto que al menos ese tipo de beso, no se compartía con cualquiera. Juntar los labios con una persona del sexo opuesto significaba que existía un profundo sentimiento.

¿Oz le quería?

Cuando la calidez de su boca la abandonó persistió un agradable cosquilleo, que no recordaba haber experimentado en aquella ocasión en el abismo de Abbys. Palpó su boca con sus dedos.

La miró conmocionado, parcialmente arrepentido por su desliz. Se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento y no consideró las consecuencias de sus actos. La extrema candidez de Alice le jugaba en contra a ambos, puesto que no se resistiría a ningún avance de su parte.

—Alice… yo…

No tuvo oportunidad de articular una disculpa, la muchacha se abalanzó sobre él iniciando un nuevo beso, tumbándolo de espaldas en el colchón, quedando parcialmente sobre él.

El rubio notó que únicamente fusionó sus labios a los suyos, imitando lo que pasará hace unos instantes, confirmando el candor de la muchacha.

¿Debía corresponderle? Notaba que su autocontrol pendía de un hilo. Desafortunadamente las pululantes hormonas de la adolescencia mermaban en parte su raciocinio, y le faltaba certidumbre para comprender que sucedía en su confusa mente.

Sin lugar a dudas Alice era especial para él, pero ¿hasta que punto?

Si analizaba su influencia en su vida, podía decir que marcó varios hitos importantes. Cada uno de ellos se sucedió en su mente como en una película. Fue la primera en salvarlo, la primera en devolverle la voluntad de vivir, la primera en besarlo, la primera en morderlo, la protagonista de su primer sueño erótico… y la responsable de que volviera a sonreír con sinceridad.

¿Lograría volver a hacerlo si ella se marchara de su lado?

La respuesta surgió con tal prontitud y claridad que no cupo duda para él.

Quedamente comenzó a mover sus labios, explorando con ellos los de la pelinegra que se hallaba sobre él, aprendiendo y ensayando al tiempo, su primer beso deliberado.

Mantuvo el contacto sin moverse, disfrutando de sentirlo tan cerca de ella. Con los parpados semiabiertos observaba su tenso aspecto. En un corto intervalo de tiempo notó que pasó de aquel estado a uno ausente, y de ese a uno de serenidad y confianza. Fue ahí cuando su boca inició una suave caricia contra la de ella, incrementando el agradable hormigueo en su boca. Imitó sus acciones, descubriendo que la placentera sensación se acentuaba.

La práctica fue ganando terreno, y pronto se besaban con mayor soltura y confianza, dividiendo sus labios para ahondar la caricia.

Se separaron en busca de aire, enlazándose al tiempo en un estrecho abrazo.

—Oz —balbuceó en su oído—, ¿esto significa que serás mío? —interrogó esperanzada, presa de sus brazos.

—Con una condición mi querida Alice —replicó mientras depositaba apacibles besos en su mejilla—: Que tú también seas mía… —proclamó besándola de nuevo en los labios.

Alice devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, respondiéndole de esta manera a su pregunta. Le emocionó que alguien la reclamara como de su propiedad, aquello era siempre indicio de que alguien quería poseer algo por la eternidad. Y eso era precisamente lo que ella ansiaba.

Si Alice estaba destinada a ser su primera vez en todo, no veía el porque esperar para concretar aquel designio. Su alma y su corazón estaban seguros de que ella era la indicada para realizar aquel acto de amor y entrega.

Se separó renuente, y la instó a sentarse. Se incorporó también, y la contempló embelezado. Su sonrojo se reintensificó al percatarse de que la estaba mirando sin recato.

Espiró el aire contenido en sus pulmones, y envalentonado, pero sin perder el carmín de sus mejillas, se quitó la parte superior de su pijama.

La pelinegra lo observaba sin emitir ruido alguno, ni siquiera cuando notó que se despojaba por debajo de las mantas del resto de su ropa. Tal vez estar ambos desnudos era un requisito obligatorio.

—¿Estás… segura Alice? —necesitaba una confirmación para continuar. El no vacilaría, pero ella, ¿querría compartir tanta intimidad cuando generalmente era reticente al acercamiento físico?

La muchacha pestañeó un par de veces. ¡Claro que si lo estaba! —¡Más segura que de mi gusto por la carne! —declaró con convicción.

La alegoría hizo reír al rubio.

—¡Hey! —lo golpeó en el hombro con cierta indignación—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tú —le dijo jocosamente, al tiempo que la empujaba hacía abajo y se disponía sobre ella. Ambos rieron a coro, relajados por la graciosa interacción.

—¿No te sientes incómoda? —quiso corroborar su bienestar, ante el ya tangible contacto corporal. El mismo se sentía extraño, el toque de piel contra piel le había erizado cada cabello de su cuerpo. El evidente rubor en su rostro daba cuenta de su embarazo.

—No —Alice sacudió su cabeza negando—. Se siente agradable y muy tibio —reconoció refiriéndose a la calidez que desprendían sus cuerpos unidos.

—Bien… —musitó con timidez acercando su rostro al de ella. Era ahora o nunca. —… entonces… —no dijo más y volvió a besarla.

Sus labios ya mas experimentados no tardaron en enfrascarse en un ansioso beso, que transitaba de candido a audaz y viceversa, pero sin perder la inocencia de la inexperiencia.

Posó su mano en uno de sus muslos, y con inseguridad la desplazo en dirección a su cintura, en donde se quedó plantada unos momentos, apretando tenuemente la zona cuando la muchacha, en un arranque de instinto le dio un mordisco en el labio inferior. La mordisqueó también, ganando un gritito de aprobación de su parte.

Su cuerpo ya daba señales de entusiasmo. A pesar de la escasa acción, estaba reaccionando como la leña al fuego. Necesitaba que Alice comenzara a sentir tanto como él, ya que por lo poco que sabía, para ellas era más difícil la primera vez. Dividió sus labios para recorrer con ellos su cuello, besando la expuesta piel con sutileza. La respiración agitada de Alice le indicaba que estaba realizando una buena labor. Ascendió rozando suavemente con sus dedos la piel de su costado, y se detuvo justo junto a uno de sus senos. Abochornado y con algo de indecisión lo envolvió con su mano, y se maravilló por la suavidad y tersura de aquella piel.

Alice gimió asombrada.

Sus labios recorriendo su cuello le hacían sentir agitada, como si estuviera corriendo a toda velocidad. Escalofríos la recorrieron de pies a cabeza cuando la mano de Oz transitó por su piel, y cuando su pecho fue capturado y amasado apaciblemente una especie de descarga le obligó a gemir y a arquear la espalda.

Volvió a atacar sus labios, encontrándola más receptiva y entusiasta. Más confiado, aunque aún con cierto pudor, continuó frotando sus juveniles montículos, notando como sus rosas pezones se erguían rígidos.

Enterró sus manos en su dorado cabello, ejerciendo presión para evitar que culminara la alianza de sus bocas. Anhelaba proseguir sintiendo ese sinfín de emociones. El calor de sus cuerpos enlazados, la agitación provocada por sus besos, la placida sensación de júbilo cuando acariciaba sus senos…

Pero la carencia de oxigeno pronto fue obvia y se dividieron para llenar sus pulmones. Compartieron varios cortos besos, que Oz aprovecho para acomodarse entre sus piernas, que hasta entonces la morena mantuvo juntas.

—¿Oz? —lo llamó a modo de pregunta, extrañada por la nueva postura, en que sus pieles perdían cierta vecindad. Sus piernas se sentían extrañamente gélidas sin que las rodeara el calor de las de él.

—Es necesario… —la observó con seria y temerosa expresión—. Yo no sé bien que hacer… si te lastimo —habló acongojado—. Dicen que duele… —pronunciaba nuevamente frases inconclusas— ¿Sigues segura…?

La chica lo abrazó impetuosamente. —Confío en ti Oz —declaró con seguridad y le besó la mejilla. Su confianza para con él era infinita, pondría su vida en sus manos sin la necesidad de meditarlo ni un segundo.

La confidencia era recíproca. Ni un indicio de dubitación se presentaba cuando se trataba de fiarse en ella.

"_Confió en ella más que en mi mismo"._

Definitivamente, Alice era la única con la que podía compartir su primera vez.

El muchacho imitó el gesto del besando fugaz y cariñosamente su cara, y ya decidido, elevó su cuerpo apoyándose en sus piernas y en uno de sus codos, y dirigió su hombría hacia su intimidad. El resoplido de su respiración señalaba su nerviosismo; con inseguridad y vergüenza resbaló su erecto miembro entre sus pliegues. Gimoteó ante la húmeda sensación.

Alice suspiró asombrada. —Eso se siente bien —confesó. El roce en aquella zona gatilló una agradable ola de placer.

Animado por el comentario avanzó más seguro, encontrando la hendidura por la que se suponía debía ingresar. Su rubor se acentuó. Tragó saliva por enésima vez esa noche, y empujó con firmeza.

Cerró sus parpados con fuerza. Una punzada aguda de dolor le atizó en su región baja. Lo que introdujo Oz en ella se sentía molesto y doloroso, pero cumpliendo lo que profesó hace un instante, confió en él y lo dejó hacer.

Gimió. Si el paraíso pudiera describirse, seguro se parecería a lo que estaba experimentando. Ahora comprendía la afición de las personas al sexo. A pesar de la inicial dolorosa sensación (que suponía se debía a que era su debut), la aterciopelada, mojada y caliente piel que lo envolvía como un perfecto guante inducía un efecto sublimemente embriagante.

Abrió sus ojos para observar a su compañera, y se encontró con una adolorida mueca. Odiaba verla en ese estado, pero no había vuelta atrás. Ya se había apoderado de su pureza. —Lo siento —se disculpó con sinceridad, y la besó brevemente.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró con sereno tono. Y era verdad, lentamente el dolor la abandonaba, aunque la incomodidad persistía. Empujándolo con sus brazos por la espalda, le obligó a dejar de suspender su peso en sus brazos y piernas, para que se posara sobre ella, buscando confort en su calor corporal.

Se otorgaron una breve tregua, disfrutando simplemente del contacto de sus pieles y sus intimidades, prodigándose calmos besos de tanto en tanto.

Pronto el rubio instintivamente movió sus caderas, saliendo brevemente, para volver a entrar a continuación. Un grave gemido salió de su garganta.

Un suave quejido femenino se unió al anterior. Alice reaccionó también ante el movimiento. Seguía resultándole poco agradable y algo doloroso, aunque en menor cuantía si lo comparaba con el inicio.

Osciló una vez más su pelvis, persistiendo en la rutina de los fugaces besos, disfrutando de la placentera sensación de la fricción de sus sexos, iniciando enseguida un pausado y algo torpe ritmo de ir y venir, jadeando sonoramente por la inevitable aceleración de su ritmo cardiaco y respiratorio. El cabello ya comenzaba a pegarse a su frente producto del sudor. Sus cerrados ojos y enrojecidas mejillas denotaban mezcla de pudor y éxtasis.

Sus lloriqueos de incomodidad fueron dando paso a contentos suspiros y tenues gimoteos de goce. El calor y densidad del intruso en su interior le indicó que lo que estaba dentro de ella se trataba de una zona del cuerpo de Oz. Así que de eso se trataba, de un rito de unificación que los volvía momentáneamente uno sólo.

Sus paredes internas vibraban electrificadas con el roce, y su cuerpo entero se sumía más y más en una abrasadora tibieza. Perdida y desorientada por las nuevas sensaciones, apretaba con insistencia las níveas sábanas que cubrían el colchón.

Separó nimiamente sus parpados para mirarla. Jamás olvidaría aquella imagen de Alice durante su vida. Sus parpados apenas divididos dejaban entrever sus dilatadas pupilas, las rubicundas mejillas coloreaban su rostro de porcelana, y sus rojizos e hinchados labios se entreabrían jadeantes.

Estimulado por la erótica escena, y con la pericia adquirida incrementó un tanto la cadencia de la oscilación, dejándose llevar por su intuición.

Lloriqueó ante el cambio de velocidad. Aquello sólo incrementaba la intensidad de lo que sentía. Se aferró como si fuera su salvavidas a la espalda de Oz, y enterró su mentón en el ladrón de su cuello.

—O-Oz… —gimió en alta voz—, yo… —una extraña tensión se acumulaba en su región baja, torturándole el no saber que hacer para liberarla. Presentía que aquello era fundamental para lograr deshacerse de aquella desesperante pero placentera energía. —Por favor… —suplicó sin saber lo que pedía. Sentía que desfallecería si continuaba en aquel nivel de frenesí.

Con la misma contrariedad de Alice, volvió a intensificar la velocidad de sus movimientos, acto facilitado por el sudor que cubría sus cuerpos. Gemidos más ruidosos y exhalaciones más aceleradas por parte de ambos fueron el resultado audible de la acción.

El nuevo compás le arrebató el escaso dominio que mantenía sobre si misma. Su mente no era capaz de procesar nada aparte del deleite en el que se hallaba sumida. Los oídos le zumbaban y su erizada piel temblaba al mínimo toque; su corazón latía desbocado y sus pulmones parecían no conseguir suficiente aire. Una potente explosión de placer que surgió de su intimidad le anegó, haciéndole temblar descontroladamente. Un prolongado gemido fue la expresión de su sentir.

Pronto su sangre fluyó a toda carrera, y su sistema nervioso envió recias señales de placer a cada fibra de su organismo. Cuando su miembro fue comprimido poderosamente por el interior de Alice, el final fue inevitable. Sus músculos se tensaron y apretó los dientes mientras emitía un ronco gemido, víctima de su primer orgasmo. Su hombría pulsó rítmica, descargando toda su esencia en el vientre de la morena.

Permanecieron abrazados sin deshacer su unión, con sus rostros refugiados en el cuello del otro, disfrutando los efectos de la culminación de su acto, e intentando normalizar sus pulsos.

—¿Oz? ¿Ya eres mío? —murmuró después de un rato, aletargada.

El muchacho simplemente movió en forma afirmativa su cabeza.

Y sin planificarlo de ese modo, se durmieron agotados en aquella íntima posición. Lo último que percibió el joven Bezarius antes de rendirse ante Morfeo, fue un extraño cosquilleo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

¿Era su corazón?

**Fin**** (?)**

* * *

Como es mi costumbre.. esto se queda en final abierto xD

A ver si me animo a continuarlo ;D

Nos leemos :3


End file.
